


I Love You So Much !

by LilacWriter07



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Death, Dark Uchiha Obito, Insane Uchiha Obito, Kakashi doesn't really mind, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Obito tries to court Kakashi in a creepy way, Obito went mad, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Snapped Uchiha Obito, Yandere Uchiha Obito, courting, don't worry Akamaru is save !, he is a good boy, tags will be added as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacWriter07/pseuds/LilacWriter07
Summary: Obito survived the war he accept the fact he will die in a slow painful way and go to hell, Kakashi admits having feeling for him . The love Obito feels overwhelms him so much he snapped, and now Konoha has to deal with an Uchiha curse they never heard before . Ofcourse only Tsunade knows how the snap works, as the second Hokage told her much as he could .or"K-Kakashi-sensei is this normal ?" Naruto asked as Obito suddenly started laugh as he clings on Kakashi, muttering how much he loves him .Kakashi just smiled as he hugs him back ."Don't worry he is fine, right Obito ?" The only responsive he got was a giggle .(Summary may change !)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Past Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	I Love You So Much !

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda will be my first fanfic where a character will go in full insanity because of love, like Uchiha love too much that activates their curse of hatred no ? So Obito who is traumatized and has lost so much, and felt so much hatred, he got overwhelmed by love he feels for Kakashi .
> 
> So he kinda snaps .
> 
> Obito will make no sense in this fanfic, and Kakashi is cool with it actually . There will be no character death, but there will be animal death because Feral Obito is just that Feral ( don't worry Akumaru is safe ) and lots of violence too ! A Yandere/Dark/Insane/Possessive/Obsessive!Obito ( man this guy is having issues)
> 
> the pairings will be only Kakashi/Obito, and of course in the future canons !

Obito giggles as he sat on the couch in the hokage office, Tsunade stared at him with a wary look before she focused back on Kakashi . He was sitting next to Obito, who was holding his arm in a tight hold . The man doesn't seem to mind .

"Are you sure about this Kakashi ?" None of them felt safe in the room except Kakashi that is, the Uchiha next to him went from a blank stare to having a laughing fit .

It was loud and it sounded like a mad man ( **he is a mad man** )

Obito then stares at Kakashi making a cooing sound, Kakashi smiled back at him as Obito made a delighted sound .

"Rival ." Gai started but Kakashi stopped him before he could say anything . "It's okay I know what I am doing ." He smiled softly as he then looked back at Obito ."You seem happy Obito, you look forward to that dango shop ?" He asked as Obito stops laughing, blank face again as he just stares at Kakashi .

Everyone hold their breath as Obito raised his finger, stroking Kakashi's cheek softly as he starts cooing with a soft look ."Kakashi ~" He smiled ."I want dango !"

"I know I know ." Kakashi then looked back at Tsunade ."So it's okay ?"

"The moment you can't control him ..."

"It's not about controlling him it's about making him feel safe ."

_What about us ?_ Everyone thought Naruto the only idiot in the room nodded in approvel making Sakura scowl at him ."I see that is reasonable !" Naruto gets hit by Sakura .

"Idiot ." She whispered .

Then Obito giggles again as leans on Kakashi ."Ka-Ka-Shi ~" Kakashi just smiled at him .

Gai admires his friend he really does, looking out for a ex-dead teammate who may be beyond help, but this is .."What about the Ten tails should Yamato not be following you ? He is already keeping Orochimaru in check ."

Kakashi gave Gai a warning look, yes both Obito and Orochimaru are dangerous but if the insane snake sannin gets to live outside in the world . Well so can Obito and Kakashi is more then enough to keep watch over him .

"Kurama says the ten tails already gone ." Bless Naruto's heart as he defended Obito right at the moment, when it was mentioned that he may be in control of the ten tails . Nobody said an other word on it .

Obito still has his white hair and some scales on his face, but his skin is back to normal and no tails in sight . His rinnegan is still there, covered by an eye patch . They are planning to seal it, it was for the best even Kakashi agrees . His sharrigan is still active too they found after Sasuke and Obito met for the first time after the war 3 months after, the meeting was rather ugly and that's why Sasuke is not there as well .

They can't keep Obito and Sasuke away from each other long, it will happen sooner then later so they are working on it . For the two Uchiha's not to kill each other when they are face to face .

Obito still has the mokuton every morning he will cover Kakashi in vines, humming a song that Kakashi may have heard once on the radio but can't remember the name . Then he will laugh when he wakes up, the vines never hurt him and they always dissapear when he wakes up .

Maybe Obito wants to make sure he is still there in the morning ? Kakashi doesn't know but since there is no trouble he never said anything about it .

Tsunade will have a heart attack when she ever will hear about it ( **and maybe kill him herself** )

"Well if that's that come Obito ." Both got up from the couch, Obito laughed loudly as he almost fell back on it . But he stayed strong on his feet as he kept hold on Kakashi's arm . "Go ! Go ! Go !"

"Kakashi ." Tsunade called out as both were at the door, Kakashi turned around and looked back at her ."Yes ?"

"Be careful ."

"Always ." And they were gone .

Everyone looked at each other even Naruto has to admit it .

This could end very wrong .

"I going to look for seals ." Tsunade said after while ."I can help ." Sakura offered ."No this is something I can do alone ." The woman was stubborn and felt responsible as a hokage to work on the situation fast as she could ."You all still have to recover, enjoy this little vacation and be very careful ."

"Vacation my ass how can I enjoy it, if I can't eat ramen !" Naruto whines after the war his stomach is sensitive to heavy food, so he has to go on a diet for a while . Sakura hit him again for that comment ."Shut up you idiot !"

"Alright off you go ." Tsunade waves them all off, everyone said their goodbyes and walked out of the room . Sakura was the last as she turned around to gave her teacher a small smile before she closed the door softly .

Tsunade sighs as she sat back on her chair, she felt 20 years maybe 80 years older .

_I need a damn sake .. 30 bottles atleast ._

She stared at the far distance as she sat in silence, words of the past came to her . Words that her uncle spoke when she asked him about the curse of hatred she heard in school .

She remembers the day even when it was long ago, two Uchiha children being bullied because they have the curse of hatred .

**"The curse of hatred doesn't word that way Tsunade ." Her uncle told her softly as his eyes were focused on the documents on his desk ."Uchiha's just love too much, the curse of hatred exist because they love someone so much losing them make them mad ." He looked at her as she just pouted ."Kagami-san too ?" Her uncle stiffens .**

**"Kagami is different ."**

**"Why ?" She always hears Kagami before she sees him, always smiling wide and having laughing fits . He was a shinobi before they had to on retirement because he could not control his laughter anymore ."Why does he keep laughing everytime he sees you .**

**"Because Kagami loved too much, and he got overwhelmed at it ." Was what her uncle told her ."The curse of hatred comes because of love, but if they love too much that overwhelms their hatred they .."**

"They snap ." She whispered to no one .

( **dangoshop** )

People were staring but Kakashi doesn't care as he watched Obito enjoy their dango and green thee after calming down a bit, the tray sitting between them did not stop for Obito sitting close to Kakashi . Almost on the tray and Kakashi's lap if the silver haired man don't stop him in time .

While he enjoys his thee or dango he has to be careful, Obito turns around fast unexpectly as he leans close to him when he moves . Kakashi doesn't want to burn him with the thee, or poke him with the dango stick . Like now as he wants to enjoy the warm thee, he feels Obito leaning on him in seconds . "Careful Obito I am drinking now ." Obito said nothing as he stared with a blank face, but he did not lean so much on him now . So Kakashi could drink in peace .

"Ka-Ka-Shi ~"

"Yes ?" Obito smiled as he cooes softly, almost again sitting on his lap but he doesn't speak . So Kakashi just stared back at him making the other smile wider .

"Oh Kakashi-sensei is that you ?" Kakashi hears his name being called so he turned around, but Obito grabs his face focusing back at him .

Still smiling .

He hopes the other will walk away but turns out that the one who was walking to him, don't notice the situation and Obito .

"Kakashi-sensei ?"

"Sorry but I am busy ." He said he can't see who it is, but he guess it will be Kiba ."Oh .." The boy sounded unsure why he can't look at him, but Kakashi hopes he will leave, because Obito is still not used to others .

"Who is this ?" Kiba leaned closer but someone stops him pulling Kiba away ."Get back Kiba ." It was Shino's voice that sounded stern as he holds the Inuzuka back . Kiba sounded ready to protest if it was not for Obito who's eye changed and snapped to Kiba, who was just that dumb to look back .

The eye was wide and red, the sharrigan was on tearing into Kiba's very soul . Daring him to move or say something, Kakashi could feel the ground move a bit making it clear what Obito is going to do .

His smile never left his face .

"K-Kakashi-sensei .." Hinata's trembling voice made Kakashi act fast, his hand went to Obito's cheek the eye focused back at Kakashi . "Focus on me Obito ."

"Ka-Ka-Shi ~" The sharrigan dissapeared, _that's good now those three have to leave now ._ And good thing they got the message as soon that Obito's focus was not on them anymore .

"Come Kiba ." Said Hinata in a gently whisper and the three run away quickly, many people did who were close enough to hear, or saw the whole thing fleeing from the scene as fast they could .

"Is the dango good ."

"Yes .." Obito's hand suddenly grabbed the whole tray and throw the whole thing on the ground, Kakashi barely flinched but he looked shocked .

Obito came closer and leans his head on Kakashi's chest .

"Doki .. Doki .. Doki .."

He then laughed as he kept muttering doki, doki, doki ..

Kakashi smiled softly as he stroked his white hair, not really minding what Obito was doing . It was kinda soothing for him too .

He does look bit annoyed that he has now to pay for the whole thee set that Obito just destroyed .

Meanwhile in Obito's head soft whispers are said, as Obito fell more and more in his insanity .

_**Mine** _


End file.
